Sinners and Saints
by Lauren Lydia Jane Mikaelson
Summary: The supernatural world is run by the Originals, and the center of that is New Orleans. Now everyone knows how they were created, but what if that was a lie? Welcome to New Orleans, where the blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. Come at your own risk.
1. Prologue

**Heeyyy guys so I've had this idea reeeaaalllyy long time and I finally decided to start it. And no, I've not quit on my other TVD's, 'Kol' and 'Like Mother Like Daughter' in case you're reading those.**

**Anyway, did anyone hear Nathaniel Buzolic got the lead role on Supernatural's spin off, Tribes?! Like how awesome is that he gets his own show! ;) ;) ;) I thought I would put this up in celebration of this announcement.**

**BUT, that's not the point. **

**Disclaimer: The possibility of me owning TVD or TO is as likely as me owning Australia. **

***JoMo's voice* Enjoy, my lovelies.**

**Sinners and Saints **

**Prologue**

The Originals were the first vampires in existence, and from them all vampires were created.

The Original Witch created them with the help of the first Petrova doppelganger, Tatia.

All supernatural species hate and fear the Originals. They are desperate for their approval, and hate it. They are at the top of the food chain. Even feared by spirits who despise how the balance of nature has shifted.

If Esther wasn't aided by the spirits to create them, who really did?

Welcome to New Orleans, where the blood never stops flowing and the party never ends.

Where the vampires rule the world.

Where the blood of the Originals runs deep.

Where secrets never stay hidden long.

Where _I _rule.

**So this is just a little introduction, I'll have the first chapter up in a while. Please leave your thoughts in a review lovelies :) :) :) **

**Right.  
Down.  
Here.**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	2. Tourists

**As I said, update :)**

**Thank you very much tooooo: .1884**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TVD or TO, Katherine would be queen and Elijah wouldn't have feelings for Hayley.**

**Songs: **

**Hard Night-Robin Loxely and Jay Hawke (seeing Klaus in the bar)**

**Sinners and Saints**

**Game Changer**

Caroline huffed, eyes narrowed and glaring at the back of Stefan's head as she internally cursed him out as he led the group through the crowd of tourists and faux palm-readers. Stefan, the idiot he was, had declared it was time to see _Klaus, _of all people, and had packed everyone's bags and forced them into the cars. Caroline suspected the 100 years were finally creeping up on him. Stefan had argued that even though Klaus tried to kill them and everyone they loved, they tried to kill him many more times and they should make sure that Klaus wasn't internally plotting against them in New Orleans.

So why the _hell _was Stefan leading them pointlessly threw the French Quarter with a grin on his face looking _excited_?

Huffing, Caroline tucked her bangs behind her ear, her hand tightening around Elena's who shared her confusion.

"Stefan, do you even know where we're going?" Damon called from the other side of Elena, a arm slung lazily over her shoulder. Next to Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy strolled holding hands, Matt on the other side talking to Jeremy about ways to defend themselves if needed.

"Not really," Stefan answered nonchalantly. Caroline groaned, ready to snap his neck after _hours_. Next to her, Elena sighed helplessly and shook her head, Jeremy and Matt groaning about being 'starving enough to eat _Bonnie_.'

"You guys lost?" an amused voice shouted from the other side of Matt. Turning her head, Caroline was almost blinded by his bright smile and dark eyes. He had dark hair in a small afro, curls closed to his head, dark brown eyes twinkling in a way Caroline wouldn't consider sane, though he seemed friendly enough. Blinking, she smiled politely.

"What gave it away?" she wondered. Her answer was another blinding smile.

"Oh, you guys have the whole 'tourist' look though you don't seem to be as in awe as the others. Been here before?"

"No, just not easily impressed," she retorted. He snorted, offering her a hand.

"I'm Diego," he introduced.

"Caroline," she shook his hand, gesturing around her.

"That's Stefan and Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt. And as you deducted, we are entirely lost," she sighed dramatically. He shook his head, scoffing lightly.

"Well maybe you can tell me where you're going and I can point you in the right direction," he offered. Smiling, Caroline shrugged sheepishly.

"It's not a 'where', more a 'who'..." she trailed off unhelpfully. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Who you looking for then? If they're local I might be able to help."

"Oh they're 'bout as local as you can get," Damon muttered, wrinkling his nose as he dodged an oncoming crowd of tourists following a man on a trumpet.

"Name?" Diego implored, crossing his arms over his chest as he rocked back on his heels.

"Klaus," she said after a pause, noticing the immediate shift in his demeanor. His shoulders tensed, muscles rippling as he bunched his hands, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why are you looking for Klaus?" he questioned.

"Know him?" she countered, stepping forward and raising her chin. Diego tipped his head back, eyes still on her.

"Yeah, I know him. Everyone in the French Quarter knows Klaus," he took a step closer, bringing them chest-to-chest.

"What I wanna know is _why_ you're looking for him," he countered defiantly. Locking her jaw, Caroline squared her shoulders.

"Old friends," she said as vaguely as possible, hearing Damon faintly snort. 'Friends' was a loosely based term.

And Diego apparently knew this because he retorted quickly.

"Klaus doesn't _have_ old friends. He has old allies who have all betrayed him one way or another, so _why_ are you looking for him?" Diego snarled.

"It's not he can _die _anyway," Damon scoffed distastefully. Diego narrowed his eyes at him, staring before shaking his head.

"Good point. Besides, I figure I got a couple of years on you if you try anything, _vampire_," he smirked. Damon narrowed his eyes, stepping forward before being stopped by Stefan.

"Thank you," the lighter haired vampire said, shoving his brother back a couple of feet, nodding his head gratefully. Diego just shook his head and turned, heading down the street. Stefan followed first, grabbing Caroline's arm and dragging her behind him.

Loud music flooded Caroline the second she entered the bar, making her wince and blink at the dimness of the room. People were at the bar, on the floor, dancing and shouting to the music. Caroline noticed almost everyone was a vampire, and she internally slapped herself upside the head for not noticing Diego was a vampire.

"Marcel!" Diego shouted over the pounding music, attracting the attention of a tall man. Caroline noticed distantly this man was also very attractive. He had a bright, inviting smile and a friendly air about him with light, mocha skin and dark brown eyes with his hair in a buzz cut.

"Diego!" the man greeted jovially, offering his arms and slapping Diego's back.

"What can I do for you?"

"These guys are looking for Klaus!" Diego nodded his head to the group, making the man tilt his head and look over Diego's shoulder. He grinned, slipping off his bar stool with ease and walking around him, staring speculatively.

"Is that so?" he wondered, looking Stefan up and down. Stefan nodded wordlessly, eyes staring impassively as Marcel looked him up and down.

"Well then," he clapped his hands, turning to look at Diego.

"I'll take you to him. Hold the fort down for me?" Diego nodded wordlessly, and Marcel turned, giving another blinding smile.

"Follow me." Marcel led them to the back of the bar, patting people on the back and giving them all smiles and grins, shaking hands. He let out a loud breath as they wandered into an empty hall, tossing back a grin.

"What can i say, I'm a people person," was all he said at Caroline's disbelieving look. He led them threw mazes of halls and up stairs until Elena finally broke the silence.

"How do you know Klaus?" she wondered.

"Everyone knows Klaus. I just know him a little better than everyone," he shrugged.

"That was frustratingly vague," Jeremy commented. Marcel just gave another smile.

"Well I can't go telling my life story in case you are in fact trying to kill Klaus."

"Been there, done that, do not need to go through it again," Damon muttered. Marcel raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You guys tried to kill him?" he shook his head.

"I don't know whether to call you brave or stupid," he stated before pushing open a door at the end of the hall. Ducking in, he gestured with his head to let them in.

Obliging, albeit reluctantly, Caroline stepped in, clutching Elena's hand again and dragging her through the door. Matt was the last to step in, followed by Marcel who shut the door behind him.

"Klaus!" he shouted, voice resonating in the walls. _How big is this place__? _Caroline wondered distantly before loud footsteps could be heard echoing from the stair case.

"There's no need to shout, Marcel," Klaus stated before his head appeared over the landing. A slow smirk spread across his face.

"Well, well well." He tilted his head, a smirk playing on his red lips.

"What do we have here?"

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V**

**Reeeeevvvviiieeeewwwwww beautiful people.**


	3. Welcome to New Orleans

**Hello lovely people. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not even out of high school yet...so no. Just no. **

**Songs:**

**UpUpUp- The Mast**

**The Curbstop-Meg Meyers**

**Come With Me Now- Kongos**

**Sinners and Saints**

**Welcome to New Orleans**

Caroline shifted uncomfortably. It had been a half an hour since meeting Klaus in the bar and he had led them back to his current new house-which of course was even bigger than his mansion in Mystic Falls that was still signed in his name, even though it was...darker and filled with vampires bustling in and out every other minute. He sat in a red leather chair, Caroline and her friends separated onto the two brown leather couches. There was an awkward silence as Klaus observed them coolly. He seemed amused by Damon and Elena, and Stefan who sat next to Caroline avoiding looking at the two.

"So what is it you wanted exactly?" Klaus wondered.

"What, old friends can't come for a visit? And how do you know we're not here for the sights?" Damon scoffed.

"One, no. We're not old friends. Acquaintances, maybe, but not likely considering how many times we've all tried to kill each other. Two, you asked for me specifically, and otherwise you wouldn't be here anyway. So, I ask again, what are you doing here?" he repeated.

"They're checking up on us, Nik. We can't be trusted, remember?" a very familiar voice spoke up, startling the group. Turning her head, Caroline caught Rebekah's grin as she walked by the door.

"Not gonna stay for a chat, blondie?" Damon shouted after her.

"Whilst it would be nice to catch up, we have somewhere to be," Rebekah caught Klaus' eye.

"Diego called. Something down by one of the witch's bar," she said, making Klaus narrow his eyes.

"What 'something'?" he asked. Rebekah gave him a look, before walking off.

"What 'something' Rebekah?!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and following. Caroline shared a look with Stefan and Bonnie, before standing and following.

* * *

"What is it Diego?" Klaus asked immediately as he stepped up to the roof.

"Some kinda freaky witch thing-two of our guys," he said, gesturing his head behind him. Klaus gave no protest as Stefan caught up to him, leaning behind him as Klaus walked up to Marcel.

Klaus looked down, feeling the air leave him as he saw the old familiar ritual.

"Recognize it?" Marcel asked knowingly, looking up at him. Klaus locked his jaw, eyes hard.

"Now that's not possible," he muttered before turning to the group who silently observed.

"I would say go to Davina, but there's no need to involve her when we have Bonnie," Klaus said, tilting his head.

"Do you recognize this, Bonnie?" he implored. Bonnie sighed before stepping forward. She observed the scene, her eyes furrowed worriedly. She could still feel the sacrifice in the air, making her gasp.

"Who the hell did you piss off?" she asked breathlessly. Klaus gave her a dark smile with teeth.

"Oh, this particular witch was a long time ago." He turned back to Marcel.

"In fact, this shouldn't be happening because I remember distinctly killing this witch. And while it's nice to relive such fond memories, I'd rather not when it costs me two guys," he signaled to Diego, who jogged forward.

"Diego, I want you to round up our best hunters. Question the witches, keep an eye out for me," Diego nodded before turning, giving Caroline a reproachful look and sauntering off.

"So what, you think this is a copycat?" Marcel scoffed.

"First of all, there shouldn't be a witch alive who remembers this because it ended with him. Second, there are very few witches powerful enough to do this kind of damage to vampires, and the only one powerful enough in this town to do it is Davina, and now Bonnie," Klaus nodded his head to the witch absentmindedly.

"So who did it?" Elena finally spoke up for the first time since they entered Klaus' presence. Klaus looked up, giving Elena a grin.

"That's what I plan to find out, love," Klaus said. Caroline took the time to inspect the scene. There was two vampires, both men laying side by side in a pentagram with strange markings that she didn't recognize, and one of those very ones was written on their foreheads, right between the eyebrows. Their throats were slashed and blood caked around the lines.

She shivered, turning back to Klaus to see him looking at her curiously.

"Let's head back," he said, turning away from her.

"And we can continue our conversation at home."

* * *

**Short I know, not even 800, BUT I want to know what you guys think I should do with Hayley.**

**Option 1) have her there through thick and thin**

**Option 2) have her there but not come in for a while. Say she's been out in the bayou with her werewolf buddies or something**

**BECAUSE, one of the main ships will eventually be Klaroline, of which I am a firm shipper. There shall be NO Haylijah (EVER), some Rebekah/Matt and Rebekah/Marcel and Cami/Marcel and Cami/Klaus and Bonnie/Jeremy and UGH so many ideas right now, but yeah, main thing you need to remember is I would rather gag on a spoon than write Haylijah and Klaroline is a YES. **

**AND, want to know what you want me to do with the whole, 'Kitty in Elena' thing. Do I put her with Steffy or Damon and DO you want me to write it as Katherine in Elena because I COULD change it to that, but as you can see I am following the Originals series, not Vampire Diaries so what about the whole 'Enzo and Damon gone ripper' because I have an idea but please share yours. XOXOXOXO**

**Review darlings. **


End file.
